EFW Smackdown Febuary 4th 2011
Smackdown Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSR-eEISNho *with Pyro after* Michael Cole: As we approach Pushed to the limit with two days away all of the peices have now fallen into place for the pay per view and from Milwakee this is Live Smackdown! Tazz: Last week on Smackdown the semi finals for the Worldheavyweight Championship was determained and tonight shall be the finals! who will face The Ultimate Opportunist at Pushed to the limit we find out tonight! *The Ultimate Opportunist Music Hits* So last week on Smackdown Rated Peep Superstar advanced in the Semi Finals but he faces David Falcon tonight to earn a Shot at my title at Pushed too the limit I wish good luck too both competitors in there match I have faced both of these men in the past both of them put up one hell of a match and you know what...- *David Falcon Music Hits!* oh, The Ultimate Opportunist you may be the Worldheavyweight Champion but you stil have much too learn in this company you think that was a good wrestling match when you and I faced at Backslash you are very wrong there I basically had gone at my easiest against you then but when I beat Rated Peep Superstar tonight that, that shall be your fait at Pushed to the limit when I myself know I shall beat you for the Worldheavyweight Championship when that referee counts to ten in our Last Man Standing Match..... Match 1: The Awesome One vs. Wartune(Debut Match) - Singles Match. Match 2: Kyle Smith vs. The Ghost Hunter vs. Chris Jericho - Triple Threat Match. *After the match Samir Cerebral Assassin comes out and targets the EFW Champion and attacks him grabbing a mic* I need Samir Cerebral Assassin too cut a promo (Promo Zone) turning heel cutting his promo mainly towards the EFW Champion The Ghost Hunter Tazz: 'Wow, just wow...... '''Michael Cole: '''So anyway after what we just saw from Samir we continue too roll on with Friday Night Smackdown! Because up next is....- *David Falcon runs out and attacks Tazz and Michael Cole until The Ultimate Opportunist runs down too the ring and saves the two.... '*TUO Grabs a mic* '''look I'm sick of this now! week after week David Falcon has just come out here and run his mouth about my Championship and now he has resulted to attacking EFW Staff he already is facing Rated Peep Superstar tonight in the finals of the competition I don't think its pointless really...*Phantom Music hits* Oh my god! oh my god! GET OUT OF MY RING NOW! I HAVE A MATCH...-TUO: Well I can actually stay in here because your opponent right now is Me! '''Match 3: The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Phantom - Singles Match Match 4: Guru Of Greatness vs. Chris Jericho - Singles Match after the match Chris Jericho grabs A mic...as I soundly will defeat The United States Championship champion this Sunday I will bring back honer too this championship on how it has been disgraced over its holders in the past all of these unworthy champions there have been before myself I will wipe off there history of being a so called "great champion" I will bring prestige too the championship and I it will bring a new Era too EFW! Match 5: David Falcon vs. Rated Peep Superstar - The Finals to determain who will face the World Champion at Pushed to the Limit! 'BQ: Rate Card (made by azz) '